


Туристический маршрут «За книгами!»

by Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, analytics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: Маршрут первой экспедиции в Тихий мир
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Туристический маршрут «За книгами!»

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте содержатся ссылки для совершения виртуальных прогулок
> 
> Работа с WTF Kombat 2020
> 
> Бета - rrrat

Не знаете, куда поехать в отпуск?  
Почему бы не отправиться по следам первой научной экспедиции в Тихий мир?  
Узнаваемые локации, упитанные тролли и скандинавский колорит ждут вас!

Начнем историю со сбора команды. А именно, с коварного похищения Лалли его тетей Тару и кузиной Туури из военного городка Кеуруу.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/66e91a943e2991ad6597bff9233b1fc0.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/deee0c6cf002d6772264dc768fcead75.jpg.html)

Так он выглядит в наши дни, до неминуемой эпидемии.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/19ce1602bfb10f1bd5e3ff9c02cb1e28.jpg.html)

Город из воспоминаний Лалли, за 6 лет до основных событий.

  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/55121633934cfde4584399e76ca528a5.jpg.html)

Узнаваемые постройки, не так ли?

[](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/42f32b16a7cc06bb7737d8e1f9bb23a0.jpg.html)  


[ **Нажмите** ](https://www.google.com/maps/@62.2547207,24.7071102,3a,75y,149.8h,94.39t/data=!3m6!1e1!3m4!1snu_6eoYaTgl38eHC1M9ZZA!2e0!7i13312!8i6656) для виртуальной прогулки по городу.

Порт, из которого Хотакайнены отправились в плавание.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/fe3c542e54bde6deba80bec4ad3bfe22.jpg.html)

Разумеется, город еще не обнесен защитной стеной.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/f9e04fc1ace2b6efa44c5ed5c90ccb6f.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/2b43cd212ae877cdab614fb5e9e1b5a2.jpg.html)

Путь их долог.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/8b55f7d28266acf0fecee6335f95d527.jpg.html)

После продолжительного путешествия корабль выходит по реке Кокемяэнйоки к Пори. Предположительно, герои проплывают под этим мостом.

  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/6d7b45c509c428cc628a26c301941b9b.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/0ac516fe3ab90e9234e482906730ef6a.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/5cfb75a3657028f54b2afbe5a77dd1f6.jpg.html)

Руины пригорода Пори Туури наблюдает из окна, потому что это последнее поселение перед выходом в море.

  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/6aff7dc0a0d809a843a0531fc33c9db9.jpg.html)

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/88c8aae52f43af522da0c26e7c4e9aa2.jpg.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/88c8aae52f43af522da0c26e7c4e9aa2.jpg.html)

Паром выходит в устье реки и грузится на большой корабль.

  
[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/_ed9ebee77db44c79c272fbe43a535b4f.jpg.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/_ed9ebee77db44c79c272fbe43a535b4f.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/d1cc564fca042b2eb0e8ad31c8b3d1b9.jpg.html)

Мы покидаем Финляндию! И отправляемся с героями в Швецию, в водохранилище Bj&#246;rk&#246;fj&#228;rden. Туда уже, перепутав время, прибывает Эмиль.

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/4e0f714cfb176dcb8393352e5fafd23e.jpg.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/4e0f714cfb176dcb8393352e5fafd23e.jpg.html)

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/78323c62ad6954570a540cfa3a620122.jpg.html)  
[](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/78323c62ad6954570a540cfa3a620122.jpg.html)

Сейчас это самая настоящая глушь без возможности виртуальной прогулки, но в будущем будет портом, связывающим Швецию с Финляндией, Данией и Норвегией.

  
[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/34152ba3c594cf537dc2aa05eff5038f.jpg.html)  
[](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/34152ba3c594cf537dc2aa05eff5038f.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/2d9f7018dc4a9439656926ef55dde01c.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/fba43703d7fdcba70cd0b89c3032b7a8.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/2a632d5a803d89d963794f9d5ebf09ce.jpg.html)

Финны прибыли, уронили уверенность Эмиля в себе, а значит, можно отправляться дальше, в Муру!  
Ого, посмотрите, какое расстояние придется преодолеть на поезде. А шведы защитили железную дорогу на всем протяжении с помощью заборов под напряжением!

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/9dc4f1ae8015f293a965c2b2e8599ed7.jpg.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/9dc4f1ae8015f293a965c2b2e8599ed7.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/c9b3661a20eb1ab9d6c31adb567c8cf7.jpg.html)  


Сейчас Мура — маленький городок на 11 тысяч человек, хранящий шведские традиции. Как видите, железная дорога просто проходит по мосту и приводит гостей в город. Но нельзя же пускать кого попало! Поэтому в 91 году поезд высаживает пассажиров на досмотр, а вместо железнодорожного моста — мост с горизонтальным эскалатором. На тех же опорах.

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/00338d235229df604168c1f623d4d50f.jpg.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/00338d235229df604168c1f623d4d50f.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/d96cfc5aeefd853ab66561e3049f029b.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/012c8be325d0b2259f9898badf5cc5b3.jpg.html)

[ **Войти в Муру** ](https://www.google.com/maps/@61.0076541,14.5455682,3a,75y,154.37h,88.15t/data=!3m6!1e1!3m4!1sijvQwcWsFPMBYCld0H4gRA!2e0!7i13312!8i6656)

Узнаете надпись?

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/a1a1537f577ad78df476563acff83eba.jpg.html)

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/bb946a91bd4443cf8fe7f4f2eaae8d27.jpg.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/bb946a91bd4443cf8fe7f4f2eaae8d27.jpg.html)

Мы движемся по дороге направо.

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/6625aa94c766e4d9778d9260a72c7bad.jpg.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/6625aa94c766e4d9778d9260a72c7bad.jpg.html)

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/35ea4e96ef5a3429f1b66c4493eb3e51.jpg.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/35ea4e96ef5a3429f1b66c4493eb3e51.jpg.html)

В витрине герои рассматривают далекарлийских лошадок — изделие народного промысла и символ Швеции.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/c8b8dc461c2afdf0ed42f3061b80b9dc.jpg.html)

За 90 лет Мура так сильно подросла в размерах, так что у вашего гида не получилось найти на гугл-карте дом Вестерстрёмов, но вы можете попробовать сами!

  
[](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/dc933ee6b19ecdfa474b150ddc7a9d78.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/9b355bd07d07b8db39778582c79885ad.jpg.html)

В зеленом круге — Соллерен, сердце Муры. В красном — вокзал для отправления экспресса к Эресуннской военной базе.

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/bf1513f37c24cf89d174b6f36087bb21.jpg.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/bf1513f37c24cf89d174b6f36087bb21.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/9c142a4eea3485f097cb5bd7e555c7b5.jpg.html)  


На Соллерен нас без карантина не пустят, а на корм троллям… то есть прокатиться на поезде — легко. Но станция на нынешнюю совсем не похожа

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/d9f95299dcb0c9e97f92fc66260e8b2b.jpg.html)

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/813c4ff74676df8ecd85609f00a964a6.jpg.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/813c4ff74676df8ecd85609f00a964a6.jpg.html)

Для поезда с пилами еще не проложили прямой путь из Муры до Эрессунского моста, поэтому выведем маршрут до ближайшего поселения — Мальмё.

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/74e20ef6cecff060f5a19412bc74d677.jpg.html)  
[](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/74e20ef6cecff060f5a19412bc74d677.jpg.html)  


Как видите, путь занимает немало времени, даже если вам не нужно давить на рельсах троллей.  
А такую интересную базу еще не собрали, к сожалению.

  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/9a4478fc80552817b4ab0024ea3ce323.jpg.html)

Эресуннский мост — интересное явление. Да, он действительно переходит из моста в туннель.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/64a1ceefefb4272823247f6a7c87b94d.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/668ce52c6df27962f07bb5ba6c8f4a83.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/de1ef5622f0692e64c72a926d41ad4b3.jpg.html)

И он длинный!

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/cf992280d2c874c8cb51e1559577492f.jpg.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/cf992280d2c874c8cb51e1559577492f.jpg.html)

На карте можно также увидеть Каструп — город, который пыталась отвоевать Дания. И потеря которого вместе с занесением заразы на Борнхольм сломили дух датчан. Мы даже видим тот самый аэропорт, который зачищали и привлекли ненужное внимание шумом. Совсем рядом находится Копенгаген, столица старой Дании. Место, которое после эпидемии должно кишеть троллями.

Годы и, возможно, отступление танков разрушили покрытие моста и ослабили опоры. Маленький крошечный кототанк оказался соломинкой, сломавшей спину верблюда.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/19181e795d915c6a6bec3380dac24f32.jpg.html)

Добро пожаловать в [ **Тихий мир** ](https://www.google.com/maps/@55.6314447,12.676521,3a,75y,132.37h,89.07t/data=!3m7!1e1!3m5!1sdJSnFV8Z7TsTpdXp_L2T0w!2e0!6s%2F%2Fgeo3.ggpht.com%2Fcbk%3Fpanoid%3DdJSnFV8Z7TsTpdXp_L2T0w%26output%3Dthumbnail%26cb_client%3Dsearch.revgeo_and_fetch.gps%26thumb%3D2%26w%3D96%26h%3D64%26yaw%3D68.39963%26pitch%3D0%26thumbfov%3D100!7i13312!8i6656)!

  
[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/fb98658dc1f0c4488946929e825c3ec1.jpg.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/fb98658dc1f0c4488946929e825c3ec1.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/33fe1a9a65d6d98623c4dfc7b0636071.jpg.html)

Минна очень польстила Каструпу, нарисовав такое количество шестиэтажных домов. Ваш гид не обнаружил ни одного, поэтому мы не найдем библиотеку со скелетами =(

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/11cdcd8c615d71ca15d0370dc4d6155c.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/6e8cbc689ba3679a5d974f5488dd6378.jpg.html)

Это преимущественно одно-двухэтажный городок, плавно поглощаемый Копенгагеном (их разделяет на карте персиковая линия).  
Но посмотрите на эту паутину улиц. Лалли пришлось много побегать!

  
[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/4828ad39c4b19af3833a6cf19c995c3b.jpg.html)  
[](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/4828ad39c4b19af3833a6cf19c995c3b.jpg.html)

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/b56912b57bb8f429701abaf8366b119f.jpg.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/b56912b57bb8f429701abaf8366b119f.jpg.html)

Зато мы найдем место ночевки! Форт Каструпа. Он расположен совсем недалеко от Эрессунского моста.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/8a0023f6f1957e6a775db182e7a2123c.jpg.html)

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/7a07f6c6756bb5e95d81bc4da78bd836.jpg.html)  
[](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/7a07f6c6756bb5e95d81bc4da78bd836.jpg.html)

[**Двигайтесь прямо**](https://www.google.com/maps/@55.6330711,12.6543993,3a,75y,318.7h,80.22t/data=!3m6!1e1!3m4!1sPlbB_GmLpXjQKypo0Tmg_Q!2e0!7i13312!8i6656) по Amager Standvej!

Езжайте параллельно форту и сверните налево, когда почти его минуете. Там вы найдете мостик, предназначенный для автомобилей. Он выглядит так.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/c49630047f87b37ba4ff9152603a2ad9.jpg.html)

Туури не слетела с него, удирая после взрыва. Да она прекрасно водит!  
И там есть замечательное укрепление, которое помогло бы людям спасаться от троллей. Главное - успеть занять его раньше их.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/72ae3e05793b99e103aec14438c86d4f.jpg.html)

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/3a0e9c539223526e27201c7bd259469a.jpg.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/3a0e9c539223526e27201c7bd259469a.jpg.html)

Кстати, в Каструпе есть свой гольф-клуб. Не зря герои нашли книги о гольфе!

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/9b89aefcfbb3a29c34c155b5b6c8e2b6.jpg.html)

По следующей карте Лалли мы можем найти место, где построили вспомогательный причал. Там герои получили консервы и Рейнира.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/642545bbc0b9e5e438431d99bb1ab69f.jpg.html)

Промышленная зона. По ней нельзя совершить виртуальную прогулку, но можно увидеть несколько фотографий. Знакомо, правда?

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/ab0918bd78f3147bac62cfede996974c.jpg.html)

Пора искупать Лалли и двигаться дальше! К школе. Мы знаем, что она в два этажа, с уровневой крышей и высоким крыльцом с перилами.

  
[](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/b38de00ae138a62568b56f42f32e7501.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/fa13b44ae2108f210150d0bb9042eefe.jpg.html)

В Каструпе много зданий притворяется школами, но на проверку они оказываются детскими садами или школами вождения и изучения иностранного языка. Нам же нужна самая обычная общеобразовательная, с хомячками, компьютерными классами и бюджетными картонными стенами, в которых зимой дохнут даже тролли.

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/752dcbb279ba79f6c138770a08f362a2.jpg.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/752dcbb279ba79f6c138770a08f362a2.jpg.html)

Наиболее похоже выглядит Kastrupgardsskolen, начальная школа.

  
[Полный размер](https://i111.fastpic.ru/big/2020/0208/26/6fa6a299800bf797117992aaad088126.jpg)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/6fa6a299800bf797117992aaad088126.jpg.html)  


[**Поискать пластинки**](https://www.google.com/maps/@55.6322549,12.6260983,3a,75y,56.97h,89.18t/data=!3m6!1e1!3m4!1sEB9RYTtTSQiwwK8mpaF_GQ!2e0!7i13312!8i6656) для граммофона.  


Судя по окружающему пейзажу и карте Лалли, кототанк так и остался в месте погрузки консервов. Прости, Сигрюн, автобусы больше не ходят, а руки Эмиля заняты бесплатными кошками, он не может нести сумки с книгами.

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/ad4aec75cb9642fee10f18bc0a506566.jpg.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/ad4aec75cb9642fee10f18bc0a506566.jpg.html)

И команда смело движется в Копенгаген к троллям. Спасибо форту Кастолет за форму звездочкой, он очень помогает ориентироваться на карте.

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/4e7fd713c1fcd2145f93381cdc1be64c.jpg.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/4e7fd713c1fcd2145f93381cdc1be64c.jpg.html)  


Не-е-е-ет, стойте, вы проехали королевскую библиотеку Дании!

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/719840a1b59e20c7e246ce28c8e9e0d4.jpg.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/719840a1b59e20c7e246ce28c8e9e0d4.jpg.html)

[ **Полюбоваться** ](https://www.google.com/maps/@55.6765779,12.5816384,3a,75y,111.82h,92.41t/data=!3m6!1e1!3m4!1siGsu04DJFQf3zUI4ZKPoig!2e0!7i13312!8i6656) острыми башенками, проплывающими в пелене снегопада. Копенгаген того стоит!

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/8bd5ef483a93d8683e3c50b6d7ca0939.jpg.html)  
[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/cf54d7eec9e81d9aabb5caffff231f15.jpg.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/cf54d7eec9e81d9aabb5caffff231f15.jpg.html)

[ **А это мост** ](https://www.google.com/maps/@55.6746997,12.5881734,3a,75y,284.83h,92.3t/data=!3m6!1e1!3m4!1s5avOI90wBT6xCtlTxAuIzQ!2e0!7i13312!8i6656), который преодолели, проехав по остову грузовика (трюк выполнен профессиональными камикадзе, не пытайтесь повторить его сами).

  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/b7577475bf0c3a1df7b3a0836dbfbd4e.jpg.html)

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/c3280d49e10d7323be63888afc0a7d1d.jpg.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/c3280d49e10d7323be63888afc0a7d1d.jpg.html)

На карте он отмечен зеленым кружочком.

  
[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/eda7615de4e0ab191800ba32db35af26.jpg.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/eda7615de4e0ab191800ba32db35af26.jpg.html)

А это замок Кристианборг. В нем находится парламент.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/3bf94e17a3bd78bb0e583cd2ee6bd90d.jpg.html)

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/_4d6d13dedfbae83054986efd968ede7a.png.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/_4d6d13dedfbae83054986efd968ede7a.png.html)

Выйти из кототанка и [ **посмотреть окрестности** ](https://www.google.com/maps/@55.6766328,12.5815523,3a,75y,234.7h,102.86t/data=!3m7!1e1!3m5!1sMm6Q_zU8Xy_eMy5WRY9rBQ!2e0!6s%2F%2Fgeo1.ggpht.com%2Fcbk%3Fpanoid%3DMm6Q_zU8Xy_eMy5WRY9rBQ%26output%3Dthumbnail%26cb_client%3Dsearch.revgeo_and_fetch.gps%26thumb%3D2%26w%3D96%26h%3D64%26yaw%3D182.57901%26pitch%3D0%26thumbfov%3D100!7i13312!8i6656).  
А дальше, когда вы покидаете Внутренний город, вас ждут те самые узкие улочки, перекрытые сугробами и автомобилями.

  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/182d2ec1c92679cdd7f06b9878d3182a.jpg.html)  
[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/ff96d04be081bc459041869052e64282.jpg.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/ff96d04be081bc459041869052e64282.jpg.html)

Лалли приходится искать новую стоянку, и это — Амалиенборг.

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/2894b22a7dd7c3a0e147d5a63feeb910.jpg.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/2894b22a7dd7c3a0e147d5a63feeb910.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/d35e843b30eb9b1b413c099e96866387.jpg.html)

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/d7319559321e12bf517e38c4e715bbb7.jpg.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/d7319559321e12bf517e38c4e715bbb7.jpg.html)  


Рейнир был прав: там жили действительно богатые люди. Ведь это королевская резиденция =)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/589ec47b9139818adf1992b7fe7bd3c1.jpg.html)

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/_1a330b1478d00b39880352c0a6f7ac2a.png.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/_1a330b1478d00b39880352c0a6f7ac2a.png.html)

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/3d54f21c53697fa2558f480f7b1a3c51.jpg.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/3d54f21c53697fa2558f480f7b1a3c51.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/89d7b9910b2dddbe257de9cce4743e14.jpg.html)

[](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/d513a5e31c72f82374dc2fa9ba9fd4dd.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/e6cd08bae18ad40bd6b0a64d9f114bb8.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/98e99f1f41ca0867e00378cf64b6d2fa.jpg.html)

[ **Припарковаться** ](https://www.google.com/maps/@55.6840957,12.5928459,3a,75y,120.63h,94.84t/data=!3m6!1e1!3m4!1sLjRNs47hnYd-GrlJx5GUYg!2e0!7i13312!8i6656) у статуи Фридриха Пятого:

Как символично, что датчане пытались укрыться в королевской резиденции во время эпидемии. Но эти укрепления пришлось оставить — кончались припасы.

А наша команда смогла посетить достопримечательности совершенно бесплатно! Всего и нужно в их мире для подобных прогулок — это уметь стрелять.

Крепость Кастеллет, в которую отправились Миккель и двое неугомонных детей, расположена на острове буквально в двух шагах.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/f2ac13b62dcebe57299faacbbaa8cfb9.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/4657b340757005e37e5ebab36bb6fd5f.jpg.html)

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/e8fbad6f8766f2de8d8759f4ba7893c1.jpg.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/e8fbad6f8766f2de8d8759f4ba7893c1.jpg.html)

[ **Поискать вакцину** ](https://www.google.com/maps/@55.6894833,12.5954797,3a,75y,335.01h,79.22t/data=!3m6!1e1!3m4!1smkoVSRA_DDiPF5MxbVMutQ!2e0!7i13312!8i6656) в крепости

  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/92618d25a740f094167163fbeef31e10.jpg.html)

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/a468eec120f24dfedaee90b6b16e835d.jpg.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/a468eec120f24dfedaee90b6b16e835d.jpg.html)

Любое из кирпичных зданий может оказаться прибежищем призраков.

И у нас теперь есть адрес древнего госпиталя. Надпись, очевидно, разбирал Миккель, он же врач, ему не привыкать.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/c06d88eef74cac31ba8485c515c7dcf3.jpg.html)

И находится госпиталь в Оденсе. Путь лежит через половину Дании!

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/fa0662f116b1b1338c447ecd444c6dde.jpg.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/fa0662f116b1b1338c447ecd444c6dde.jpg.html)

Просто она маленькая.  
Команда делает перерыв и ждет в лесу, пока Лалли выйдет из комы. Судя по всему, это недалеко от такой интересной дорожной фигуры возле города Brondbyvester.

  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/50472ebf1a467d6add0827e13e8d2730.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/527814e307e9d5627a5e7569e0a1cfe9.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/c24e1126f618a3f78c8d049f55db897e.jpg.html)

Не так уж далеко от Копенгагена, особенно если панически давить на газ, сшибая всех, кто не успел убраться по-хорошему.

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/bc8537f8be54971ab5b97bff4eb57f99.jpg.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/bc8537f8be54971ab5b97bff4eb57f99.jpg.html)

Вперед, за секретом вакцины в древний НИИ!

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/67db8c78106b49c8779582a2a23309de.jpg.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/67db8c78106b49c8779582a2a23309de.jpg.html)

«Большой мост», о котором говорит Туури, это Большой Бельт.

  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/9ee7f3dacd8f7b0d8d20d574fa7c9655.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/8451e0fe6b0ee8abe79e88adf8bec096.jpg.html)

[ **Прокатиться** ](https://www.google.com/maps/@55.3495074,11.0960055,3a,75y,241.7h,81.32t/data=!3m6!1e1!3m4!1sm9ebJOkmPnh3d6MFFK50rA!2e0!7i13312!8i6656)

Танки по нему если и ездили, то не настолько огромные, как по Эрессунскому. Но девяносто лет есть девяносто лет.

Найти антикварный магазин с одобренным Лалли глобусом не получилось.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/0b4c0d30c0e6d51567415010d8e982bd.jpg.html)

По логике он должен находиться в одном из небольших городов не доезжая Оденсе (например, в Langeskov), ведь герои выехали с моста по трассе Е20, а после посещения антикварного магазина Лалли сидит возле надписи «Оденсе». Но подходящих там нет.

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/c8aec829b378fe83bb52bea7cc989e0d.jpg.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/c8aec829b378fe83bb52bea7cc989e0d.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/ac917a1f14f4ea2c5391d095af39d6b0.jpg.html)

Да, здесь люди тоже когда-то сопротивлялись.

На самом деле Оденсе — красивый город с маленькими домиками, словно сошедшими со страниц книги сказок.

  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/befcf5daa2fae1f49c87ef9b2c1ac844.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/f29bb3a726182a3a8f498290680a8a61.jpg.html)

[ **Добро пожаловать** ](https://www.google.com/maps/@55.3841958,10.3688441,3a,75y,357.13h,113.53t/data=!3m6!1e1!3m4!1sEpswd1zpoXCr4VXEdeqBNg!2e0!7i13312!8i6656) в Odense University Hospital!

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/1174ccf40665cda9480445321b5cdc4f.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/ed2f8094be68a7ad9c174fe8b444fc2e.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/bebbc6255f68644629439534a1c91a43.jpg.html)

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/477400005d3fab44cf729d9ea1632054.jpg.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/477400005d3fab44cf729d9ea1632054.jpg.html)

Университетская больница Оденсе — самая большая и передовая клиника Дании, если верить Википедии. В ней проводится непрерывная исследовательская деятельность. Неудивительно, что именно там изобрели вакцину с небольшими побочными действиями вроде смерти мозга.

  
[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/38d68b6374d85b499e49475c6775c332.png.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/38d68b6374d85b499e49475c6775c332.png.html)

И после ночной битвы с армией троллей команда продолжает путь на запад, по Новаму мосту через [**Малый Бельт**.](https://www.google.com/maps/@55.5180479,9.7516959,3a,75y,284.14h,78.86t/data=!3m6!1e1!3m4!1s0_SNuph3lo1phGh9A5Y-sQ!2e0!7i13312!8i6656)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/6b75b199f65d13d86b6c0024f8c29903.jpg.html)

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/0f266ae1f28754fc4eca53dbb2967e27.jpg.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/0f266ae1f28754fc4eca53dbb2967e27.jpg.html)

После похорон команда разделяется. И, благодаря заботливо начерченному маршруту, мы знаем, что это происходит недалеко от города Вайле.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/2cbdd26640c029e97b4639e3670bfdb4.jpg.html)

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/01e7829ac69c5f307f717803b06587d5.jpg.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/01e7829ac69c5f307f717803b06587d5.jpg.html)

[ **Составить компанию** ](https://www.google.com/maps/@55.6931912,9.5712454,3a,75y,332.55h,90.56t/data=!3m6!1e1!3m4!1sI254Ua7FhL2a7M8zLVaOJA!2e0!7i13312!8i6656)

Вайле — еще один город, высоте домов которого Минна сильно польстила. Хотя при желании можно даже найти в три этажа. [**Размять ноги**](https://www.google.com/maps/@55.707046,9.5413666,3a,75y,296.48h,92.18tdata=!3m6!1e1!3m4!1sazkf3x5Ooxj_LII3sm1ADg!2e0!7i13312!8i6656)

И Эмиль с Лалли случайно отправляются в плавание на манер мамонтят.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/eb811ffeb55b70c3378b23ab448c98b4.jpg.html)

Но мы точно знаем, где они высадились.

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/fde5b133fb65c865164ee3425ea271d2.jpg.html)

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/2a22060002ad2dfad875d9431a383edf.jpg.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/2a22060002ad2dfad875d9431a383edf.jpg.html)

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/0f277129f8d86caa24a4305f7d93a1ce.jpg.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/0f277129f8d86caa24a4305f7d93a1ce.jpg.html)

[ **Трасса** ](https://www.google.com/maps/@55.734219,9.5764047,3a,75y,5.94h,85.94t/data=!3m7!1e1!3m5!1sZkvLg18AWiBxxqE8fDymdQ!2e0!6s%2F%2Fgeo0.ggpht.com%2Fcbk%3Fpanoid%3DZkvLg18AWiBxxqE8fDymdQ%26output%3Dthumbnail%26cb_client%3Dsearch.revgeo_and_fetch.gps%26thumb%3D2%26w%3D96%26h%3D64%26yaw%3D93.82557%26pitch%3D0%26thumbfov%3D100!7i13312!8i6656), по которой двигаются Сигрюн, Миккель, Рейнир и Киса

  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/df6b44f25ea8975582f715eb77316b66.jpg.html)

Да, это просто ограждение вдоль дороги.  
Из всех церквей и часовен по пути, больше всего на искомую похожа Oster Snede Kirke.

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/42e2d73a7fe6457b891e8b5f7b116084.jpg.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/42e2d73a7fe6457b891e8b5f7b116084.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/93fe01f9903760a2bb15311ef552b317.jpg.html)

[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/cef273699b0928eba25bf0f33dc6d864.jpg.html)

[ **Поговорить с пастором А** ](https://www.google.com/maps/@55.7965123,9.6401236,3a,75y,24.47h,99.18t/data=!3m6!1e1!3m4!1seGcUPGn9jb5HB2X-Pe6Gdw!2e0!7i13312!8i6656)

И мы не знаем точно, откуда корабль забрал героев в Исландию.

  
[](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/b5343e76fea8681d4630562d382a3696.jpg.html)  


Если опираться на старые морские пути, то ближайший порт — в Орхусе

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/fb227c5d188af9c6d08b6840d6f52fbd.jpg.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/fb227c5d188af9c6d08b6840d6f52fbd.jpg.html)

Миккель утверждает, что расстояние до порта пеший человек может пройти за два дня. Интернет утверждает, что скорость пешехода 5 км/ч.  
73 / 5 = 14,6  
Да, подходит. Для кого-нибудь вроде Лалли, кто может не только идти семь часов подряд, но и бежать всю ночь.  
И в Орхусе много пристаней, на которых можно расположить укрепленные бараки.

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/77998720fcf68af0bf7ce1c7c9b4fafc.jpg.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/77998720fcf68af0bf7ce1c7c9b4fafc.jpg.html)

Команда отбывает в цивилизацию.

А у вас, если вы когда-нибудь поедете в Данию, теперь есть готовый маршрут!

[Полный размер](https://fastpic.ru/fullview/111/2020/0208/54589e604010f1f133b71765caa9cea1.jpg.html)  
[ ](https://fastpic.ru/view/111/2020/0208/54589e604010f1f133b71765caa9cea1.jpg.html)


End file.
